Le Ciel du Néant
by Edyuu 003
Summary: Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'. Kanda n'est pas mort mais ce qui lui est arrivé n'est-il pas pire ? Lemon. Yullen et Lavyuu.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont sembables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Prologue :**

Le ciel est bleu mais il a quelque chose d'étrange.

Je tends une main vers cette immensité qui semble me sourire.

J'ai froid.

J'ai l'impression d'être un poisson nageant dans de l'eau boueuse.

Juste un poisson...

...qui tenterai de respirer dans cette eau stagnante.

Implorant l'air libre.

Comme à l'agonie.

J'agonise...

Agonisant...

Tout comme étant dans l'eau.

Le poisson résiste

à l'envie d'aller sur les collines.

Et de toute façon s'il s'y jetait il ne saurait respirer.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

Je n'y arrive plus...

J'ai voulu aller dans ses collines et tout comme le poisson je ne peux y vivre.

En fait, le ciel n'est pas bleu.

Il est noir.

Un ciel de Néant...

Où es-tu...

Ma main retombe mollement dans la neige.

**FIN DU PROLOGUE**

Un prologue assez court. Je me suis inspirée d'un doujinshi Allen x Kanda : Drowing fish.

J'avais promis une suite et bien en voilà une !


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont sembables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Note :** Désolé s'il y a des fautes (ben c'est vrai quoi, c'est dur d'écrire un texte à l'ordinateur tout en mangeant des spagettis bolognaises).

**Chapitre 1:**

Le soleil brillait ce jour-là. Le ciel était bleu azur. Les oiseaux pioupioutaient et les arbres étaient en fleurs. On était en plein printemps. Mais le moral de tous n'était pas au plus haut, plutôt...au plus bas. Pour Allen Walker, il traversait même le plancher de sa chambre.

Le blandinet était recroquevillé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide fixant les quelques nuages cotonneux par sa fenêtre. Il devait être dans les environs de midi et Allen n'avait pas encore jailli dans le couloir pour aller s'empiffrer au réfectoir. Il devait être très malade. En réalité, l'exorciste avait un énorme problème. Un problème de coeur ! Normalement, quand ce genre de chose arrive, on peut aller voir un psycologue mais lorsque son amour est mort, cela complique un peu la situation. Effectivement, car son amant (oui, un homme) avait péri sous ses yeux. Péri est bien un vaste mot, Allen l'avait juste vu tomber du haut d'un ravin montagnard. Juste vu, mais c'était suffisant pour l'emporter dans une dépression nerveuse.

Soudain une vague de douleur lui déchira l'oreille. Il poussa un cri.

-Ca va pas la tête !

Une étrange boule doré retira sa machoire du lobe de l'exorciste. Puis elle se posa aux côtés de son maître. Celui-ci replongea dans sa létargie. Timcampy resta immobile plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où il s'envola, sorti de la pièce par une fissure, laissant seul le destructeur du Temps.

Le couloir était éclairé par des lampes accrochées au plafond. Sur les murs...rien. Que des briques, des briques et encore des briques. Si elles avaient rouges cela aurait pu faire la maison géante des trois petits cochons mais elles étaient noires. D'un noir profond sans joie. Le sol était pavé de carrelage noire et blanc. Des couleurs froides mélangeant enfer et paradis.

Tim' traversa ce couloir, ainsi que d'autres de même couleurs que celui-ci. Enfin, il aboutit à la bibliothèque. Il réussi à ouvrir les portes sans trop de difficulté. A l'intérieur, des dizaines d'étagères. Sur ces étagères, des livres étalant leurs sciences diverses et variées. Il y en a tellement que l'on pourrait s'y perdre. L'infinie s'ouvre et se referme comme les livres, il suffit de tendre la main pour saisir ces _étoiles_.

Dans un coin, un jeune homme lisait. Il avait déjà lu plus de deux milles de ces livres en à peine cinq jours. En ce moment, il lisait '_Evolution des cloportes dans le monde_'. Rien de très passionnant mais visiblement, le roux semblait autant s'y interesser qu'un chat l'est pour un poisson rouge. Timcampy se posa sur le fauteuil en face de l'apprenti Bookman. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Contrairement à Allen, Lavi ne s'était pas enfermé dans ses pensées mais dans la lecture. Il passait ses journées et ses nuits dans la bibliothèque. A part des lettres d'encre ni émotion ni vision ne s'offrait à lui. Bookman n'avait plus à se plaindre.

Voyant que Lavi n'allait pas le remarquer, le golem retraversa en sens inverse la bibliothèque et sorti.

Timcampy continua son voyage solitaire dans la Congrégation jusqu'au moment où il rencontra une jeune fille. Ses cheveux bruns étaient doux et soyeux. Sa peau était dépourvu de tout grains de beauté. Ses mains fines portaient avec grâce un plateau chargé de tasses de café. Son uniforme d'exorciste moulait à merveille ses courbes généreuses.

La demoiselle passa devant le golem sans vraiment le voir.

Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose : un magnifique sourire. Elle l'avait perdu car les derniers mots échangés avec l'amant d'Allen avaient été : 'Espècce de monstre !' Et ça, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Décu que personne ne le remarque, Tim' revint vers la chambre d'Allen. La porte était ouverte et Link parlait au symbiotique.

Timcampy se percha sur la tête du jeune blandinet.

-Allen, commença le blond. Kanda...

Au nom du japonais, le maudit dépressif sembla se tasser sur lui-même. Link lui attrapa les épaules le forçant à le regarder.

-Ecoutes moi ! Tu pourra faire tout ce que tu voudras après mais, il faut que tu saches que Kanda est vivant !

-Pardon ?, Allen s'était redressé d'un coup.

-Oui, il est à l'infirmerie ! Mais...

Le blond n'eut pa le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le Destructeur du temps l'avait déjà quitté.

XoXoXoX

Allen entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait que deux patients : Miranda et Krory.

L'inocence de la jeune allemande s'était libérée pour la sauver et le contre coup avait faillit la tuer. En ce moment, Miranda dormait tout comme Alistar. Ce dernier avait été à moitié cryogéné lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé. Kanda n'était visible nulle part.

-Il est dans une pièce à part, lui confia Lenalee.

En effet, elle et Lavi, aussi, avait été alertés. L'alchiviste jeta un regard rieur vers le blandinet.

-On va bientôt pouvoir le revoir, lui dit-il.

Allen fut rudement étonné : il n'avait plus parlé à Lavi depuis leur dernière mission ensemble. Il était sûr que le roux allait le détester qu'il est put embrassé le brun.

L'infirmière en chef ouvrit une porte, leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Lenalee et Lavi ne se firent pas priés. Allen s'assit sur un banc. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans cette salle. Il ne voulait pas. _C'est de ma faute s'il est tombé_, pensa l'exorciste.

La porte se referma en silence. _Je n'ai aucun regrets..._, se dit Allen.

A l'intérieur, des exclamations retentissèrent. Des cris de joie, de soulagements. Et parmi tout cela, Allen entendit _sa_ voix. Celle de Kanda. Tout doucement, comme un murmure.

Son amant était enfin de retour. Le destructeur du Temps senti une larme de joie couler le long de sa joue. Puis son coeur se figea en entendant la phrase du japonais.

Une simple question, juste quelques mots :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Dehors, il se mit à pleuvoir.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**

Je sais, c'est est un peu court. Le deuxième chapitre ne saurait tarder.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M, les lemon c'est pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**Note: **J'ai republié le premier chapitre après mettre rendu compte qu'il y avait plein de fautes et de mots manquants. Désolé. Cette fois-ci j'ai fait plus attention. Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

POV Lavi :

La question me frappa comme un éclair de révélation.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Je reste bouche bée. La voix de Yuu se répète plusieurs fois dans mon esprit. C'est impossible. Strictement impossible ! Je me retourne vers Lenalee. Elle aussi est en état de choc. Je prie mon courage à deux mains :

-Co...comment ça..., balbutiais-je.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu..., dit Yuu d'une voix neutre.

Je recule d'un pas. Yuu nous a oublié. Après l'instant de silence et de stupeur je reprend sur moi et m'agenouille au pied du brun. Et je me met à sourire. Ce sourire d'imbécile heureux.

-Voyons Yuu-chan...C'est moi Lavi, et là, c'est Lenalee. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Yuu secoue la tête négativement. Mon sourire se crispe, je resserre ma prise autour de ses épaules et hausse le ton.

-Lenalee est la petite sœur du grand intendant et moi, je suis Bookman Junior. Tu m'appelles aussi Baka Usagi !

Silence de la part du japonais. Je sens bouillir en moi une colère qui m'était encore inconnue. Il fallait que Yuu se souvienne. Il n'avait pas pu oublié le lapin au sourire débile et aux blagues moisies que je suis ! Je me met à hurler :

-Tu es à la Congrégation ! Tu es un exorciste !, puis à l'adresse de l'infirmière, Mugen ! Où est-il ! S'il le voit peut-être que...

Je m'arrête. Le corps de Yuu est parcouru de légères convulsions. Je relève la tête vers le visage de celui que j'aime.

-Je..., hoquète t-il, Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...je vous ai dit que je ne vous connaissais pas...

Vous me faites mal...

Je le relâche. Ses yeux sont dépourvus de toute once de rage, juste embués de larmes.

Cette silhouette recroquevillée ne peut pas être Yuu. Pas mon Yuu-chan. Celui qui m'a séduit par sa force, sa grâce et sa beauté.

N'en pouvant plus, je pars de la petite pièce. Aucune des trois autres personnes présentes ne fait un geste pour me retenir. Je claque la porte.

A ma vue, Allen se lève de son banc. Je continu de marcher sans m'arrêter.

-Ne poses pas de question ! Je préfère ne pas en parler !, fais-je.

Mais le disciple de Cross esquisse un mouvement vers moi. Je détourne la tête et m'enfuis en courant.

Tout ce que je veux c'est ne plus rien penser. Et surtout pas à lui. Lui qui est revenu. Et de toute façon je continu à me dire qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il meurt plutôt que de devenir amnésique.

XoXoXoX

-Lavi ?, m'appelle une voix.

Je ne répond rien.

-Lavi !

-Quoi, soupirai-je.

Je daigne enfin sortir le nez de mon livre. Devant moi se tient Lenalee.

-Je voulais te parler de Kanda..., commence t-elle.

Au nom de mon ancien amour, je m'apprête à me replonger dans mon dictionnaire -c'est vrai, je n'ai plus rien à lire- mais la sœur de Komui me l'arrache des mains.

-Hééé !, m'exclamai-je, Fais attention ce dictionnaire en hébreux est unique !

-Non je ne ferai pas attention, crie t-elle, je serai même capable de le déchirer ! Comme ça au moins tu ne passera pas tes journées dans de foutu bouquins à la con qui te pourrisse le cerveau ! Et de toute façon tu fais chier ! Si je m'écoutait je t'aurais déjà balancé mon poing dans ta sale face de Bookman de merde !

Je la regarde sceptique, c'est soit un akuma ou soit c'est la vrai Lenalee très très en colère. S'il s'agit du dernier cas plus jamais je ne la contredirai. Je balbutie un 'ça va ?' mais elle a déjà repris la parole :

-C'est bon maintenant tu m'écoutes ?

Je hoche la tête.

-L'infirmière m'a dit qu'il avait été emporté par l'avalanche mais qu'il était tombé sur un rebord en contre-bas. De ce fait, il a juste un trouble de la mémoire. Avec le temps ses souvenirs devraient revenir. Par contre, il a aussi la faculté de marcher...

-Pardon ?, m'écriai-je.

Je reste stupéfait, j'étais tellement énervé que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que Yuu était en fauteuil roulant.

-Heu oui, dit Lenalee penaude, c'est dû au choc cérébrale. Mais le plus embêtant c'est que Mugen reste introuvable. Des traqueurs sont sur les lieux.

-Mmh, réfléchis-je, Tu penses que je l'ai choqué hier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais peut-être aller lui rendre visite...

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'écouter, je file comme une flèche vers l'infirmerie. On dit que l'amour donne des ailes mais, là, il fait plutôt pousser des ressorts aux pattes des lapins. Je traverse les couloirs en coup de vent, sautant le plus vite possible les marches. Lors de ma course je percute quelqu'un. Je grogne en me redressant.

-Lavi...

-Oui c'est moi, dis-je un faible sourire sur le visage.

Et à mon plus grand étonnement, la personne qui se relève péniblement n'est autre qu'Allen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demandai-je.

-C'est l'heure de manger, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. J'ai faim, je vais au réfectoire.

-Bon repas alors. Moi, je vais voir Yuu-chan !

Ma phrase à peine finie, je repars au grand galop. J'ai à peine le temps de voir le petit signe d'encouragement que me fait le blandinet.

XoXoXoX

J'ouvre tellement fort la porte de l'infirmerie que sur une étagère quelques flacons se retrouvent par terre. Embêté, je glisse les morceaux de verres sous un lit. A ce moment précis l'infirmière en chef apparaît.

-Bonjour, fis-je. Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas.

-En effet, dit-elle en scrutant le ciel, Il pleut des trombes.

Et merde.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé à ce que je vois.

-Je...Je voulais rendre visite à Yuu...Pour m'excuser.

-Désolé mais il n'est pas là, rétorqua t-elle.

-Comment ça il n'est pas là ?

-Le maréchal Tiedoll est venu il y quelques minutes et je l'ai autorisé à emmener mon patient au self.

Et re-merde.

-Merci !, criais-je sur le point de piquer un nouveau sprint.

-Aussi, finit la femme lorsque je vais quitter les lieux, Je vous ai vu.

Elle me montre les restes des flacons.

Et re-re-merde.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter des dégâts, j'ai autre chose à faire. Par exemple m'excuser au près de mon brun préféré.

XoXoXoX

Je cours le plus vite possible. Mes poumons me font mal et j'ai l'impression qu'il vont s'enflammer. On dit qu'il faut faire au minimum trente minutes de marche par jour, là, c'est sûr j'en ai fait le double ou le triple. J'ai dû traverser la toute Tour en long, en large et en travers.

J'arrive exténué au réfectoire. Au bout d'une table, un regroupement de personnes me montre que Yuu est bien à cet endroit. Deux places à côté de l'attroupement, Allen ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Il se détournait du japonais tout en ayant envie de le retrouver. Hé oui j'ai réussi à voir tout cela d'un simple coup d'oeil. Je ne suis pas apprenti Bookman pour rien.

Je joue des poing et des coudes pour arriver au fruit de ma convoitise. A ma vue, Yuu semble se raidir. J'arrive à son niveau et lui présente mes excuses. Il me regarde longuement. Puis la lumière de peur dans ses yeux se transforme en joie. Il tend les bras vers moi. Finalement, cet amnésie n'est pas si mal. Je m'apprête à serrer Yuu contre mon corps lorsque je me rends compte que ces mains ne s'adresse pas à moi. Elles se dirigent derrière moi plus précisément. Vers un certain blandinet.

Allen me pousse pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Yuu. Vu la tête étonné du destructeur du Temps, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Allen, murmure Yuu-chan, Je t'aime...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

Chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M, les lemon c'est pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont sembables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**Note: **Je pensais que j'allais mettre beaucoup plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais finalement je suis plutôt contente de moi. Peut-être un peu court.

CHAPITRE 3 :

POV Allen:

J'ouvre la porte du réfectoire et me glisse par l'ouverture. Aussitôt une voix me hèle:

-Allen-kun !

-Ah, Jerry !

-Ca faisait longtemps, me fait le cuisinier, Je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas mes plats qui t'avaient dégoûté.

-Mais non ! Jamais je ne pourrai me passer de tes boulettes Mitarashi !

Après avoir fais mes excuses, je prends ma commande. Je m'installe, avec mon plateau, à une table. Je commence à peine mon premier plat que deux nouvelles personnes font leur entrée.

Je reconnais le maréchal Tiedoll. Il est accompagné d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci est dans un fauteuil roulant et elle regarde ses pieds. Son apparence me dit quelque chose : cheveux de jais lui tombant jusque dans son dos ; peau pâle.

Pourtant, elle a une taille bien inhabituelle pour une femme. Je jurerai qu'elle est aussi grande que Lavi. Tiens en parlant de lui, je l'ai rencontré dans un couloir. '_Rencontrer_' n'est pas vraiment le mot. '_Télescoper_' est plus juste.

Lavi voulait aller voir Kanda à l'infirmerie, je crois.

...

K...Kanda ?

J'observe plus munitionnement l'étrange arrivante. Malheureusement, elle se retourne vers moi. J'ai juste le temps de me cacher derriere mes sandwich et mes gâteaux avant qu'il ne me voit.

Oui, il ! Et si je n'était pas caché, je me serai, volontier, arraché les cheveux.

Comment avais-je pu faire pour ne pas le reconnaître ?

Le seul japonais de la Congrégation, de plus, mon petit ami ! Cette personne ne peut être que Yuu Kanda !

Je risque un regard vers lui. Il semble un peu triste et son corps de bouge pas d'un muscle.

Je me tasse sur le banc lorsque Tiedoll emmène Kanda en bout de table. Noise Marie s'approche de son compagnon japonais. Celui-ci le d'un regard incrédule. D'autres personnes s'approchent du fauteuil roulant. Tous passent sous l'oeil neutre du jeune homme. Il ne reconnaît personne...

Si...Si j'avais été plus fort peut-être que Kanda ne serait pas dans cet état...

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent avec fracas. C'est Lavi. Il a l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Il parcourt d'un vif coup d'oeil la grande salle. Le roux repère aussitôt Kanda. Il écarte les exorcistes et traqueurs qui encerclent le malade. Celui-ci le regarde longuement.

C'est alors que Kanda me tend les bras. Je n'ai pas réagi directement car j'ai cru qu'il les tendait à Bookman Junior mais les yeux de mon amant, brillant d'un éclat nouveau, se tournait vers moi.

Je reste immobile quelques secondes. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre : je n'entend plus que lui. Je m'avance vers Kanda. Chacun de mes pas semble durer une éternité. Je pousse Lavi. Tout le monde me regarde mais mon esprit n'a d'yeux que pour Kanda.

Mon amour.

Je le sers enfin contre moi. Doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Et là, il me souffle avec tendresse :

-Allen, je t'aime...

Son étreinte se ressere autour de mon cou.

-Heu, lui dis-je, Tu m'étouffes.

Il me lâches aussitôt, il a l'air gêné. Je prends enfin conscience que la totalité du réfectoire nous regarde.

Fin POV Allen.

Un long silence se prolongea. Un ange passa, ainsi qu'une Road courant après Lero, q'un Comte Millénaire en short et qu'un Tiky et qu'un Sheryll en tutu rose dansant le Lac des cygnes.

Lavi fut le premier à bouger, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais ne fit pas trois enjambées que les portes s'ouvrirent sur...un Komulin géant suivit de trois petits. Ceux-ci lançaient des grains de riz. Komui, sur la tête de son énorme création, tenait un haut-parleur.

-_**Oyez ! Oyez !**_, fit l'intendant à travers l'engin sonore,_** A toute la Congrégation ! Nous avons deux nouveaux tourtereaux parmi nous !**_

-Mais non !, s'écria Lavi.

-J'aime Allen, murmura Kanda.

Tiedoll se jetasur le japonais quit à le tuer.

-Papa est si content ! Mon petit garçon va se marier ! __

-Allen !, cria ledit '_petit garçon_', Y'a un fou qui veut m'étrangler !

L'interpellé fit un résumé de la scène : Lenalee essayait de calmer son frère qui braillait chanson d'amour sour chansons d'amour ; Kanda bataillant contre un maréchal en mode bisous-calin -pour-mon-petit-Yuu ; Lavi était parti ; et les mini-robots engloutissaient le self sous le riz.

Alors à l'étonnement général, le Destructeur du temps s'écroula et se mit à trembler. Kanda se libera de Tiedoll et se précipita, aussi vite que le pouvait son fauteuil. Il prit le blandinet contre

lui :

-Allen ! Ca va ?

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit. Il fut suivit d'un gloussement étouffé.

-Mais...Tu pleures ?, demanda le japonais.

En effet, l'exorciste symbotique pleurait et riait en même temps. Allen posa sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

-Oui, Kanda, je pleure. Je pleure de soulagement et de joie.

XoXoXoX

Dans un quelconque couloir, un certain roux marchait seul.

POV Lavi:

Yuu-chan n'a pas oublié Allen alors pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas de moi ? Je frappe rageusement le mur de mon poing. Cela ne va pas se passer de cette façon !

-Surtout pas !, grinçais-je.

FIN du Chapitre 3.

Edyuu 003: Fini ! Fini ! Je l'ai fini avant la fin de la semaine !

Kanda: Tsss ! Je m'inquiète pour Moyashi ! Jamais de la vie !

Allen: Lavi n'a pas l'air très content à la fin...

Lavi-gonfle les joues et devient tout rouge-: Activation du mode grosse colère !

Allen et Lavi: Mouahahaha !

Edyuu 003 et Kanda: ( Ca ne les inquiète pas plus que ça...)

Komulin: _**Re**_..._**Re**_..._**Review !**_ _**Plea**_..._**Pleas**_..._**bip ! bip ! bip !**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M, les lemon c'est pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont sembables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**Note: **Désolé pour le retard.

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Tout le monde était parti et il ne restait plus que deux personnes dans réfectoire : Allen et Yuu Kanda. Dire que qu'ils s'étaient rendus au self vers une heure moins le quart et maintenant le soleil se couchait.

-Je ne pensai pas que l'on réservait ce genre de cérémonie aux amoureux, ria le blandinet.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il ferma juste les yeux. Le maudit sourit.

-Il commence à ce faire tard. Tu devrais rentrer à l'infirmerie sinon l'infirmière en chef va rappliquer.

-Oui, souffla le brun.

Il avait l'air déçu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Allen, Je viendrai te voir demain.

Kanda ne dit rien mais l'adolescent comprit qu'il avait confiance. Le blandinet posa son front contre celui du brun et lui soupira quelques mots doux. Sans plus attendre, le japonais releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt mais joignit son ainé dans un langoureux baiser. Le blandinet s'apprêta à approfondir le baiser quand...SBAF ! Il se retrouva le cul en l'air avec une énorme trace dans la face.

-Timcampy ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as balancé ta queue dans la figure ?

Pour toute réponse le golem jaune lui mordit sauvagement le lobe de l'oreille. Et un long cri réveilla toute la Congrégation.

XoXoXoX

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen poussait le fauteuil de Kanda dans les couloirs, une morsure à l'oreille et une marque semblable à une claque sur la joue droite.

-Saleté de Tim', siffla entre ses dents le blandinet.

Le concerné, qui était sur la tête de l'adolescent, se mit à bondir de tout son poids.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

-Arrêtes !, gronda Kanda.

Les deux comparses stoppèrent alors toute bagarre. C'était la première fois que le _nouveau_ Kanda grondait quelqu'un. Cela voulait peut-être dire que sa guérison était proche...Mais des pas se firent entendre. Et Lavi sortit de l'ombre.

-En effet, Allen. Arrêtes d'importuner Yuu-chan, fit le rouquin.

-Mais...Lavi, je ne l'importune pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu as une joue rouge ? Yuu c'est pourtant défendu, non ?

-Tu as tout faux ! Et la marque, c'est Timcampy !, se défendit Allen.

-C'est ça...A grave ton cas, siffla amèrement l'apprenti Bookman.

-Comment ça ?, s'écria le blandinet.

-Primo, fit le roux en comptant sur ses doigts, tu me prends Yuu-chan ! Deuzio, tu le forces à faire des choses qu'il n'a pas envie ! Trio, tu nies le tout !

-C'est trop fort !

-En effet, tu es plutôt gonflé !

-Non ! D'abord, j'aime Kanda et jamais je ne lui ferai du mal ! Et ensuite, je _nie_, comme tu dis, parce que je n'ai rien fait de tel !

-Je ne t'écoute plus ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais un vrai ami...Viens Yuu, je te ramènes à l'infirmerie, fit avec dédain Lavi en s'approchant du fauteuil du japonais.

Celui-ci n'avait prononcé un seul mot pendant l'échange acharné de ses deux prétendants. Mais lorsque Lavi s'apprêta à l'emmener, le nippon jeta un regard suppliant vers son amant. Ce dernier fit un bond pour se placer entre son aimé et le roux (comme c'est courageux et nian-nian ! )

-Ne t'approches pas de lui !

Lavi prit un air dégoûté et força Allen à se pousser.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Il a perdu la mémoire ! Il n'a plus tous ses repaires ! Tu ne veux pas le perturber quand même ?, cria le blandinet.

-Espèce d'égoïste !, rugit l'apprenti Bookman en empoignant Allen part le col.

Il le plaqua contre le mur et serra son poing.

-Non !

Lavi se retourna vers celui qui l'avait empêché de frapper son concurrent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : accroché à son bras, Kanda ,étant tombé de sa chaise roulante, sanglotait doucement.

-S'il vous plaît...Ne lui faites pas de mal...

Voyant les larmes du jeune homme, le roux lâcha le blandinet. Ce dernier se précipita vers son amant. Il le releva et, ensemble, ils continuèrent leur chemin, sous le regard noir de l'apprenti Bookman.

OxOxOxO

-Allen..., demanda Kanda lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'infirmerie, Est-ce que tu me protègeras ?

Le maudit, étonné de la remarque de son ainé, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Bien entendu, finit-il en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Mais Allen n'avait pas compris le vrai sens de la question :

_Vas-tu me protéger de lui, car j'ai peur._

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Edyuu 003 -s'incline- : Je suis désolé ! Ca fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas posté et voilà le truc-d'-à-peine-trois-pages-que-je-vous-ai-pondu ! Sumimasen !

Miranda -s'incline- : Désoléééééé !

Edyuu 003 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Miranda : Désolé ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ! Désolé !

Edyuu 003 : Tu n'es même pas sensée t'être réveillé...

Miranda -essaye de se suicider- : Je sais ! Je ne m'hérite pas de vivre !

Edyuu 003 -essaye de l'en empêcher-: Non ! Ne fais pas çaaaa !

Lavi -arrive de je ne sais s'où- : Nous sommes dans l'obligation d' interrompre cette séance d'excuse. A la prochaine et laisser une review s'il vous plaît.


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M, un des lemon (enfin...pas vraiment) c'est pour MAINTENANT.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**Note :** Attention M.

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

POV Kanda :

Il fait noir...J'ai froid. Je n'ose pas me lever. Une douleur me lance au niveau du bassin et ma gorge me brûle toujours. Pourquoi ? Alors que je ne connais que toi. Je sais même pas qui je suis...

_Flash-back _

La chambre est silencieuse. J'essaye de me remémorer des rêves, ou peut-être des brides de souvenirs. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Peine perdu, je n'y arrive pas. Alors je ferme les yeux et sombre doucement dans le sommeil.

FIN POV Kanda :

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Une ombre entra. Elle se rapprocha, du lit, monta sur le sommier et déposa un baiser sur le front de la forme assoupie. Cette dernière émit un petit grognement suivit de petits frissonnements. L'ombre se recula un peu. Mais malgré cela, Kanda se réveilla.

Le réveil fut suivit d'un long silence où le rouquin et le brun se dévisagèrent. Mais une ancienne partie du japonais dû reprendre le dessus car il envoya son pied dans l'estomac de Lavi. Celui-ci tomba par terre en poussant une injure étouffée. Le brun essaya de s'enfuir mais ces jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Alors il ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

Voyant que le brun allait appeler à l'aide, Lavi remonta dans le lit et le plaqua contre le matelas.

-NON !

-La ferme !, crissa Lavi.

Et l'apprenti Bookman saisi l'exorciste à la gorge et serra fort. Très fort.

Des petits glapissements sortirent de la bouche du japonais, il avait besoin de respirer. Kanda rejeta la tête en arrière. Voyant que celui-ci allait perdre connaissance, Lavi le lâcha. Une grande et large marque rouge semblable à celle d'un collier, lui entourait le cou. A peine libre, Kanda respirait de grandes bouffées d'air. Une main sur a marque qui le faisait souffrir, l'autre, tremblante, serrait les draps.

Ses yeux fermés, cachaient, au jeune Bookman, ses orbes couleur nuit. Mais Lavi ne se s'avoua pas vaincu. Il se jeta sur la bouche du japonais. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de refermer ses lèvres que la langue du roux se mêlait déjà à la sienne. Par réflexe, Kanda mordit dans cette chair. Le goût du sang emplit son palais et Lavi se retira aussitôt. Le borgne fulminait : Comment son _âme soeur_ pouvait-elle le rejeter. Il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le sol.

Le nippon se recula jusqu'à la tête du lit : il savait ce que préparait son agresseur. Celui-ci se retourna. Son regard brillait d'un nouvel éclat. Un éclat de colère.

Et avant que Kanda ne se protège, Lavi le frappa de son poing. L'exorciste s'effondra, la joue rougit. Mais le roux ne le laissa pas s'en sortir de cette manière. D'une de ses mains, il attrapa les poignets du japonais, les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête. De son autre main, il lui souleva le haut.

-Arrêt...

Mais, le futur Bookman coupa court à ses protestations en lui insérant deux doigts dans la bouche. Quand à la sienne, elle descendit dans le cou de sa proie. Cette dernière hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit Lavi lui lécher la pomme d'Adam.

Puis, le roux s'occupa du torse du brun, laissant sa langue trainer sur la peau frémissante. Quand, Lavi arriva aux tétons, il les mordit sauvagement. Sous le coup de la douleur, l'exorciste laissa des larmes sur ses joues.

-Avoues que tu aimes, murmura Lavi.

Mais voyant, que Kanda ne montrait pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme, le roux posa son genoux sur son entrejambe. Le japonais ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui provoqua un sourire carnassier de la part de Lavi.

-Et bien, tu vois, fit-il. J'ai toujours raison !

Sur ces mots, il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Kanda et baissa son propre pantalon ainsi que son boxer dévoilant son sexe érigé.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses...Tu veux bien ?

Et n'attendant aucune réponse de la part de Kanda, Lavi lui souleva les hanches, enleva son bas et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Le souffle du nippon fut coupé net et il se cambra de douleur.

Il avait mal, le sexe en lui l'étirait, le déchirait...

Lavi se retira et s'enfonça encore. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Chaque intrusion forcée arrachaient au brun des cris de douleur.

-A...Allen, haleta-il. Allen ! Allen ! A...

Mais le borgne lui donna une claque retentissante.

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as le droit !

Cependant, le sourire du roux refit surface, ce qui glaça le sang du japonais. Et, il reprit ses mouvement de va-et-vient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi se libéra en Kanda et s'effondra sur lui. Le roux déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

-N'oublie ni cette douleur ni ce plaisir...Car j'ai définitivement poser ma marque su toi !

Puis, il partit; laissant seul Kanda à moitié évanoui.

**FIN CHAPITRE 5**

Edyuu 003 : C'est mon premier lemon et c'est un viol. J'ai peut-être mis la barre trop haute ?

Road : Mais non, mais non. C'est très bien comme ça...

Lavi : C'est horrible, jamais je ne serai capable de faire ça à Yuu-chan !

Allen -lit le lemon-: Apparemment si...

Kanda -accroupie dans un coin- : Au secours ! Je suis avec des fous !


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Allen était heureux : ce matin, il allait pouvoir voir son amant. Juste être avec lui, mettait en joie se journées. En plus, le blandinet était le seul à rendre le sourire au japonais. Et quel sourire. Jamais, en temps normal, Kanda ne le lui aurait montré.

Pourquoi, Allen était-il le seul dont se souvenait le brun ? Même le japonais ne savait pas.

Komui pensait que c'était parce qu'il vouait un amour débordant au maudit.

A cette simple hypothèse, Allen pouffa. L'intendant au béret devait vraiment avoir eu un bourrage de crâne aux histoires à l'eau de rose.

Le destructeur du Temps sortit de sa chambre, Timcampy sur la tête et un grand sourire accroché au visage. On pourrait presque apercevoir les p'tits zosieaux, les grands cœurs, les arc-en-ciel et tout le tralala...Manquait plus que la musique de fond.

Il allait voir Kanda ! Il allait voir Kanda ! Il allait...

Mais soudain, quelque chose coupa net les pensées d' Allen et ,accessoirement, son souffle aussi. Et notre Roméo aux cheveux blancs se retrouva par terre. Il se remit sur pied, près à s'excuser même s'il n'était vraiment en tord mais la personne qui lui faisait face n'était autre que...

-Lavi ?

Le roux accompagné de Bookman avait les bras chargé de livres. Le borgne ne lui adressa aucun regard et continua sa route.

-Tu as vu Tim', murmura Allen, Il a l'air d'avoir compris la leçon d'hier.

La petite boule jaune se contenta de bouger ses ailes. Le maudit haussa les épaules et repris son chemin vers l'infirmerie.

Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes à virevolter sur un petit nuage rose, Allen y arriva. Il n'en revenait pas il était nerveux. Il était nerveux de voir son amant. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, il n'avait ressenti aucune gène...

Pour l'encourager, Timcampy se frotta contre son épaule. Allen lui donna une petite tape en remerciement. Le maudit entra.

A l'intérieur, tout était calme. Miranda et Krory étaient toujours dans le pays des rêves. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucune infirmière. Les plus jeunes étaient en congé mais celle en chef devait être là. Jamais, cette femme ne sortait de son antre, sauf si un patient récalcitrant s'était enfui. Même aux repas, elle mangeait à son bureau.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?, demanda Allen à l'adresse du golem.

Pas de signe.

-Tim' ?

Il se retourna. Le golem s'était collé à une armoire en bois. Une armoire d'où sortait d'étranges bruits. C'est alors qu'Allen compris.

Il ouvrit la porte et une masse lui tomba dessus.

-Madame l'infirmière en chef ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Celle-ci ne répondis pas. Elle était dans les vapes. Le maudit la déposa sur un lit.

Il se mit à réfléchir...

Pourquoi l'avoir enfermée dans une armoire ?

Cela pouvait être un vol...Mais tout semblait être à sa place.

Le fantôme de la première Congrégation avait bien donné un poison à Krory...Heureusement lui et Miranda semblait être dans leurs assiettes...

Soudain, Allen se leva d'un coup, prit d'un doute. Il se rua vers la chambre de Kanda et y entra en trombe.

-Kanda ! Tu...

Le destructeur du temps s'arrêta. La chambre avait beau être sombre, il voyait clairement le lit défait sur lequel était recroquevillé la silhouette nue de son amant.

Allen alluma la lumière, se jeta sur le japonais, le prend dans ses bras. Ses poignets étaient rougis tout comme son cou. Du sang séché se trouvait entre ses cuisses.

-Kanda,que..., commença Allen.

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Ce quelque chose se trouvait dans les yeux du brun. Ça brillait comme un éclat de peur, de tristesse, de mélancolie et de...reproche. Et Allen put lire cet éclat comme une phrase : _Tu avais promis. Promis de me protéger._

Le blandinet serra le japonais dans ses bras contre lui.

-Pardonnes moi, Kanda. Pardonnes-moi...

L'autre ne répondis rien, il était trop tard pour les excuses.

XoXoXoX

Dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, une jeune fille courait. Ses cheveux coupés au carré se soulevaient d'un mouvement souple à chacun de ses pas. Ses pommettes étaient rougies par l'effort.

Son visage était éclairé par un sourire. Un sourire porteur d'espoir.

XoXoXoX

Une porte s'ouvrit.

-Lenalee ?

-Pas de question Allen ! Je veux parler à Kanda !

-Mais...

-C'est super important !

La jeune chinoise s'avança et s'agenouilla devant le japonais. Celui-ci, assit dans son fauteuil roulant, posa ses yeux sur elle sans vraiment la voir.

-Il l'ont retrouvée ! Les Traqueurs ont retrouvé Mugen ! Elle est intacte !

Kanda rejeta la tête en arrière et contempla, par la fenêtre, le ciel. Il était bleu, le soleil jouait avec les nuages.

Lenalee se retourna vers Allen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Le regard du maudit se voila.

-Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Il ne veut même plus me parler...

-Il c'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Kanda...Il s'est fait violé, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Le blandinet tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

-Et je n'étais pas là pour l'aider !

Lenalee le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

-Hier, il avait peur ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Du calme...

-Je sais même pas qui est le salopard qui lui a fait ça ! Maintenant, on dirait une coquille de noix vide ! Il est là mais, il ne ressent plus rien !

Les sanglots d'Allen se firent plus bruyant. Lenalle passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Allen et les caressa longuement.

Kanda, indifférent aux pleurs de son amant, laissait dériver son regard de nuit dans le ciel.

Derrière la porte, adossé à celle-ci, Lavi arborait un grand sourire.

-Tu vois Allen...Je gagne toujours.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 6**

Edyuu 003 : J'espère que cette fois le chapitre est pas trop court.

Road : J'espère aussi. Tu sais c'est pas malin d'écrire deux fics en même temps.

Lavi : Surtout en cours...

Edyuu 003 : C'est bon ! Mais c'est comme la drogue, je peux plus m'arrêter !

Kanda : C'est ça...

Edyuu 003 : Snif ! Personne ne me crois...


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Lavi était plutôt d'humeur joyeuse mais alors très joyeuse ! Pourtant, les causes de cette joie étaient plutôt du registre sombre : le roux avait réussi à - Kanda, qui ne voulait plus parler à Allen, qui, lui, était au bord du suicide...Le roux avait gagné sur toute la ligne ! Et son plan marchait du feu de Dieu...

-Imbécile de d'apprenti !, cria Bookman.

Rien que dit penser, Lavi était aux anges. Il laissa même un léger rire sortir de sa bouche. Il aurait aimé savourer encore et encore sa victoire mais un dictionnaire s'abattit sur lui.

-Aïeuh !, gémit-il

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer de si drôle ?, grogna son grand-père.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas crier dans une bibliothèque ?, murmura le roux

-Et toi, on ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes ainés ?

-Je ne vois pas d'ainés ici, dit Lavi en regardant autour de lui, Je ne vois qu'un vieux pand...

SBAFFF ! (super attaque du panda-furie)

Le roux se prit le coup de pied du vieil homme en pleine tête. Il se retrouva donc par terre, mangeant le revêtement du sol.

-Ça t apprendra !, grogna Bookman.

Lavi se releva, le nez en sang et une trace de chaussures sur la joue.

-Je beux me vaver de nez ?, réussit il à dire.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le lapin partit en courant.

-Je n'ai pas frapper si fort..., soupira le vieil homme.

XoXoXoX

Lavi marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Il n'avait pas réellement eu le nez en sang. Une simple capsule de liquide rouge lui avait suffi à pouvoir échapper au panda. Et si celui-ci croyait que le borgne allait revenir pour bouffer des livres, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude...

Car Lavi n'avait pas terminer avec son japonais favori. Il restait encore une étape à son plan, une dernière étape...

Le borgne s'arrêta devant une porte, une grande porte où dessus était affiché le mot : INFIRMERIE.

XoXoXoX

POV Lavi :

La petite chambre est éclairée par la fenêtre ouverte. L'infirmière en chef ne m'a même pas vu passer. Elle doit être trop retournée de s'être retrouvée enfermée dans une armoire...

Yuu est sagement assit dans son fauteuil. Il regarde pensivement le ciel. Je m'avance et m'agenouille à ses pieds. Dès qu'il me voit, il jète un regard désespéré vers vers la porte que j'ai soigneusement fermée.

Je pose avec douceur mes mains sur ses genoux. Je sens d'un coup son corps se tendre.

Je m'attendais un peu à se genre de réaction. Pff ! Il va falloir le mettre en confiance...

Je met mon index sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de ne pas parler. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il pensait que je serais plus violent avec lui. Je penche la tête sur le côté et lui fait mon air le plus innocent. Yuu esquisse un léger sourire.

Mon **véritable** plan peut enfin entrer en action !

-Tu sais Yuu, dis-je avec douceur, Tu te fais des idées sur Allen.

Yuu fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as perdu la mémoire parce que tu es tombé dans un gouffre, continua le roux, Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident...C'est Allen qui t'a poussé.

-Non ! Allen n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

-Et pourquoi ?

-...Parce que...Parce qu'il m'aime !

-Il ne t'aime pas, lui dis-je tranquillement, Sinon il ne t'aurait jamais fait ça...

-...

-En réalité, ce qu'il veut c'est t'enfoncer...Te faire souffrir.

-C'est faux ! C'est faux !, cria Yuu.

Celui-ci plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et des larmes commencèrent à perler dans ses yeux. Je pris ses mains pour le forcer à m'écouter.

-Hélas oui, dis-je d'une voix faussement désolé, C'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas seul...Je suis là, moi. J'agis toujours pour ton bien.

Je laisse Yuu intégrer les informations mais il se blotti aussitôt dans mes bras en sanglotant. Je passe mes mains dans son dos. Les remonte jusque dans son cou et prend son menton entre deux doigts. Yuu se laisse faire sans rechigner.

-Je t'aime Yuu.

Je m'approche doucement. Il ferme les yeux. Nos lèvres s'effleurent...Je caresse l'entrée de sa bouche. Celle-ci s'entrouvre légèrement et j'en profite pour y glisser ma langue. Il gémit mais ne m'arrêtes pas.

Intérieurement je souris. Yuu est enfin entièrement à moi. Et rien qu'à moi !

XoXoXoX

Ça fait une demi-heure que je tourne en rond. Une demi-heure que j'attends Komui. Soudain une porte s'ouvre. Mais ce n'est pas le grand intendant.

-Allen ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dis-je tout souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?, gronde t-il.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt.

-Pardon ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il me saute dessus et me crie dans les oreilles.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis à Kanda !

-Mais...Rien du tout...

-Avoues !

Je reste silencieux.

-Il ne veut même plus que je le touche !, crie le maudit, Il m'a même traité d'assassin !

Je le pousse pour qu'il me lâche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..., murmurai-je

Allen se redresse avec lenteur et une cape blanche apparaît soudainement sur son dos. Il a activé le Clown couronné...

-Je sais que tu lui as dis quelque chose, dit il lentement.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Désolé pour l'absence. Je vais essayé de faire plus vite la prochaine fois.


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**Note :** Désolé pour le retard, je n'arrivais pas écrire ce chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 8:**

L'automne, toujours l'automne. Allen n'aimait pas l'automne. Lenalee le savait...Comment ? Comme ça, c'est tout. Les femmes savent des choses que les hommes ne connaissent pas. Même des choses sur eux-même.

Si on avait posé la question ''pourquoi ?'', Lenalee aurait pu répondre.

Tout simplement parce que l'automne était la saison pendant laquelle Allen avait perdu Kanda. Celui-ci était tombé comme tombent les feuilles des grand arbres...Et il l'avait retrouvé en printemps à la manière de la jeune fleur.

C'est pour ça qu'Allen aime le printemps. Même si le ciel est gris couleur Néant...

XoXoXoX

Seul dans sa chambre Kanda réfléchissait. Dehors, le ciel était vide. Pas de bleu azur, il semblait palpable mais pourtant si fluide.

_Comme moi_, pensa le japonais.

Il n'avait pas reparler à quiconque depuis que ce jeune homme roux était venu le voir...

Puis, le brun, assit dans son fauteuil roulant, se déplaça vers la porte.

XoXoXoX

La griffe à cinq doigts fondit sur l'apprenti Bookman. Celui-ci l'évita et la main du clown couronné s'enfonça dans le mur. Profitant, de l'impuissance de son adversaire, Lavi sortit son maillet.

-...Petit maillet ! Grandis ! Grandis ! Grandis !

Et sans plus attendre, la taille du petit marteau se mutlipia par dix. Allen savait qu'il pouvait grandir encore plus mais dans une salle close, il avait moins d'espace.

Le blandinet essaya de bouger son innocence, mais celle-ci restait enfoncer dans la pierre. Alors, il tira, fort. Sa main s'arracha du mur emportant avec elle quelques pierres.

Le sang coula le long de ses doigts, mais, il ne s'en préoccupait pas, son attention était plus portée sur l'arme de son adversaire qui fonçait vers lui.

Le maudit sauta sur le côté, juste à temps. Le maillet frola sa joue. La fine croix en métal accrochée sur le dessus de l'innocence lui écorcha la pomette.

Deuxième filet de sang.

Allen releva la tête vers Lavi. Celui-ci avait une expression de mépris sur le visage. Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ? Ils étaient pourtant amis...

Mais une voix remit Allen sur Terre.

-Cette fois-ci je ne te raterai pas

Le blandinet se mit en position de combat.

Un léger sourire étira les traits du roux. Et Allen sut se qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Le borgne abbatit son innocence sur le sol. Un large cercle se forma où un kanji était inscrit.

_Le sceau du feu_

Le serpent de flamme s'éleva dans les airs, brûlant les tas de papiers sans même les toucher.

Allen recula de quelques pas, ce serpent-là était trois fois plus grand que tous les autres _Sceau du feu_ qu'il avait pu voir. Il prennait à lui tout seul toute la surface du plafond, qui d'après le maudit, n'est pas un des plus petits de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Le serpent fondit sur sa proie. Celle-ci eut juste le temps de rabattre sa cape autour de son corps avant que les flammes ne lèche sa peau.

Mais au lieu de le percuter de plein fouet, le reptile s'enroula sur lui-même formant un dôme brûlant, empêchant Allen de s'enfuir.

La chaleur envahit le maudit, compressant ses poumons, les vidant d'air. Il tomba à genoux, il avait l'impression de fondre. Si cela continuait, il...Non ! Il ne mourrait pas, il ne laisserai plus jamais Kanda au main de Lavi !

Le maudit rassembla ses dernières forces et se releva péniblement, cherchant avecdifficulté de l'air. Mais son souffle se perdit. Il s'écroula.

XoXoXoX

Les couloirs étaient sombres et les lampes accrochées aux murs donnaient une allure fantomatique.

_Silence_. La plupart des exorcistes étant parti en mission, les couloirs étaient vide...

_clic-clic ! clic-clic ! _Le bruit se rapprocha, traversa un couloir. Passant devant les portes à la manière d'un fantôme. Soudainement, il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles.

Le jeune homme tendit la main, hésita, saisi la poignée et entra.

Vide. La chambre était vide, de vie. Une boule jaune tomba sur ses genoux.

XoXoXoX

Lorsqu'Allen reprit connaissance, le dôme avait disparu. Pourtant, il avait toujours des difficultés à respirer. Le blandinet comprit très vite pourquoi. Lavi était debout, un pied sur son abdomen. Son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Allen voulu lever sa main humaine mais l'apprenti Bookman la lui écrasa de sa semelle.

Un petit cri jaillit de la bouche du maudit. Le roux leva, alors, son maillet et l'abbatit sur Allen. Celui-ci n'hésita pas et stoppa l'arme de sa griffe.

Innocence contre Innocence.

Lavi appuya. Le maudit tint. La pression se fit plus intense. Les muscles des deux adversaires tendus au maximum, tremblaient. Mais aucun ne voulait ployer...

Puis un sinistre craquement prit conscience aux deux que le bras d'Allen venait de se casser...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Comment Allen va se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Lavi a t-il perdu toute once de sentiment envers son ami ? Que faisait ce mystérieux personnage -pas si mystérieux- dans cette chambre ?

Vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain épisode ! Mais maintenant un page de pub, de durée indéterminée, allant d'une semaine à deux mois !

Et à la prochaine fois !


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**Note :** Désolé pour le retard, je n'arrivais pas écrire ce chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 9:**

Le _mal_ remonta le long des nerfs d'Allen. Celui-ci hurla aussitôt, se tordit de douleur ne pouvant pas se tenir le membre à cause du pied de Lavi qui retenait son autre bras. L'innocence retomba dans une étrange position. Le choc fit gémir le maudit. Lorsqu'il jeta un bref regard vers son bras gauche, celui-ci avait disparu. Co...Comment le Clown Courronné avait -il pu se détruire si facilement ?

Au dessus de lui, un certain roux souriait. Il releva son maillet.

Du coin de l'oeil, Allen vit l'arme s'abbattre sur lui. Il mit la douleur de côté.

-Ceinture du clown !

Le cri avait jaillit, sans que même l'exorciste est réfléchi, l'instant d'après son bras avait réapparu ainsi que sa cape. Les lanières de tissus s'enroulèrent autour du corps de l'apprenti Bookman.

L'innocence du borgne tomba à quelques centimètres de la tête du maudit.

Allen s'était trompé. Le Clown Crown n'était pas détruit. C'était lui qui avait doûté.

Le maudit réussi à se relever et s'avança vers le roux. Ce dernir avait arrêté de sourire.

-Que lui as-tu dis ?

Lavi resta de marbre.

-Que lui as-tu dis ?, cria le blandinet.

-Rien..., dit simplement l'autre.

Allen sentait la colère bouillir en lui. Son poing droit se serra à s'en faire carquer les jointures.

-Rien..., répéta Lavi, Juste la vérité.

Ce fut au tour d'Allen de rester sans voix.

-Que...Que veux tu dire ?

-Je lui ai juste dit qu'il m'appartenait...

-TAIS-TU !, hurla Allen, TU PARLES DE LUI COMME D'UN OBJET !

Lavi reprit son air sérieux et murmura :

-Et toi...Comment crois-tu que tu le traitais ?

Le coeur d'Allen fit un bond. Le sourire du riux revint, il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Devant tant d'entousiasme, le maudit ne tint plus. Il frappa. Lavi tomba. Allen lui sauta dessus et et le refrappa de son poing humain. Le borgne, prisonnier de la Ceinture du clown, ne pouvait faire de geste pour se défendre. Mais aucun gémissement, aucune parole ne sortait de sa bouche. Alors, le blandinet continuait car il savait qu'intérieurement, son ancien ami riait.

XoXoXoX

Le golem volait, battant les ailes à la manière d'un colibri doré. Parfois, il s'arrêtait, faisait du surplace et repartait. Et derrière lui, en fauteuil roulant, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais le suivait. Il le suivait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le brun ne quittait pas des yeux la boule volante.

Soudain, le golem s'arrêta, le jeune homme aussi : un croisement.

Le jeune handicapé fixait la boule, le suppliant du regard. Puis, le golem sembla humer l'air et prit le couloir de droite. Le jeune homme le suivit sans poser de question, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Allen..., souffla t-il.

XoXoXoX

Allen...

-Comment peux-tu dire ça !, cria le blandinet.

La joue du roux était écarlate et un filet de sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres. Mais, il ne pipait mot.

-Il...Il souffre...

-Sauf que je ne suis pas la cause de son mal, coupa d'un air grave Lavi.

Le visage d'Allen se rembrunit. Ce que disait son ancien ami était vrai. C'était lui et seulement lui qui était la cause de l'amnésie de son amant.

-Enfin...c'est sûr s'il avait arrêté de balancer son petit cul de putain sous mon nez, je ne lui aurai rien fait..., soupira l'apprenti Bookman.

-Pardon ?

-Ha, tu n'avais pas deviné ?

-C...C'est t...toi qui...l'a..., balbutia Allen.

-Violé ?

Silence. Le maudit ne trouvait plus ses phrases. Le mot tabou avait jaillit sans gène de la bouche de Lavi. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Allen le frappa. Pas comme la première fois, puis fort.

Il se déchaînait, comme il l'avait voulu le faire pour le Comte Millénaire dans l'arche blanche. Et en ce moment, c'était sur Lavi qu'il défoulait sa haine.

Le maudit voyait rouge. Tellement, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne s'arrêté que lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur sa tête.

-Timcampy...

Allen se retourna aussitôt. A l'embassure de la porte se trouvait Yuu Kanda.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Excusez moi, je ne pensais pas que j'allais prendre au tant de temps pour faire un aussi minuscule chapitre...

Peut-être que je n'en mérite pas mais...review ?


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

Le regard d'Allen alla de Lavi à Kanda, puis revint vers Lavi. Celui-ci souriait. Assez suffisament pour qu'Allen le voit mais assez discrètement pour le dissimuler à Yuu. Le maudit se retint de le frapper car il savait parfaitement les intentions du roux. Le faire craquer devant son amant...ou son ex ? Le japonais avait bien eu des contacts avec le borgne, non ?

Le regard assombrit, Allen se releva, désactiva son innocence, libérant ainsi Lavi. Celui-ci sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds et couru vers le brun.

-Yuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn !

-Vous saignez ?, demanda timidement le japonais.

-...Mais...Yuu, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien maintenant.

Le borgne jeta un regard en biais au maudit. Cependant, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Alors, pour le secouer un peu, Lavi se rapprocha de Kanda.

-La...vi ?, gémit-il quand l'apprenti Bookman posa ses mains sur les siennes.

Le nom avait un drôle de goût dans sa bouche. Un peu âcre, écoeurant, mais pourtant en ce moment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dire. Encore et encore, de le retourner dans tous les sens...

Le visage de Lavi se colla au sien, stoppant ses réflexions. Coincé dans son fauteuil, Kanda ne pouvait pas reculer.

Le roux lècha la lèvre inférieur du brun qui poussa un petit gémissement. Gémissement qui mourru dans sa bouche lorsque la langue de Lavi y pénétra. Les doigts du japonais se ressèrent sur les manches du borgne.

Puis, du sang s'infiltra entre leurs langues. Le sang de Lavi. Kanda eut un haut-de-coeur. La nuit où ce jeune homme était venu dans sa chambre, il avait goûté à cette substance. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Ce froid qui le transperçait, cette douleur, cette souffrance...et ces cheveux roux.

Les mains de Kanda se mirent à trembler. Il essaya de repousser l'apprenti Bookman, mais celui-ci venait de l'enlacer , le maintenant dans ses bras.

Kanda jeta un coup d'oeil vers Allen. Son amant les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de faire un geste. Le japonais émit un petit cri lorsque les dents de Lavi se refermèrent sur sa langue.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Allen. Kanda avait mal. Il bondit sur Lavi et l'arracha du brun. Celui-ci se mit à respirer à grandes bouffées d'air. Ces joues étaient rougies et son rythme cardiaque, saccadé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y te prends !, cria Lavi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu l'as suffisament fait souffrir !

-Peut-être mais il m'appartient !

-Co...C, balbutia Allen;

-JE N'APPARTIENT A PERSONNE !

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent vers le fruit de leur dispute. Celui-ci les foudrait du regard.

-Kan...da ?, murmura le blandinet.

-...Je vois que tu as choisi ton camp..., fit Lavi.

Il frappa Allen sur son membre cassé. Ce dernier tomba en grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur. Le roux ramassa quelque chose au sol. Et avant que le maudit ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'apprenti Bookman activa son innocence.

Le maillet s'allongea et Lavi le projeta sur Kanda. Celui-ci fut aussitôt expulsé de son fauteuil roulant, qui s'écrasa trois mètres plus loin. Quand au japonais, il se prit de plein fouet le mur opposé. Quelques étagères s'effondrèrent, déversant leur contenu autour du brun. Ce coup aurait tué un humain ordinaire...mais, Yuu Kanda n'était pas un humain ordinaire !

-KANDAAA !, hurla Allen.

Un hurlement de désespoir. Il ne voulait perdre une deuxième fois l'homme qu'il aimait. L'apprenti Bookman s'avança vers Yuu.

Quelque chose tomba sur le japonais. Quelques chose de long. Il le prit entre ses mains. Elles surent immédiatement se positionner sur la partie en bois à cet effet. Il connaissait cet objet.

Il l'avait tenu lorsque...De nouvelles pensées traversèrent son esprit. Encore un froid qui le transperçait, mais celui-ci était différent. Il avait mal mais il se sentait bien...et ces cheveux blancs.

-KANDA !, répété Allen.

Ce second appel réveilla immédiatement le japonais. Il réussi, malgré ses jambes tremblantes, à se relever. Il s'adossa au mur pour se soutenir. Lavi n'était plus qu'à quelques enjambées. Kanda dégèna son arme. Tout se qu'il espérait c'était que ses membres n'allait pas lui faire défaut.

-On y va Mugen, murmura t-il.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Ce chapitre est court et je suis désolée. Je voulais au moins écrire un chapitre avant les vacances car je ne pourrai pas poster pendant.

Le prochain chapitre sera encore de la même taille mais je vous promet que le dernier sera long.

Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M pour plus tard.

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

Lavi éclata de rire:

-Excellent Yuu, tu as trouvé une très jolie arme !

-Tss..., grinça le japonais.

-Mais encore faut-il que tu puisses l'utiliser..., ricana t-il.

Et les éclats de rire du roux reprirent de plus bel.

Derrière lui, Allen se releva prudemment. Il essaya d'activer le Clown couronné mais à la place de son innocence, s'était un membre cassé qui se tenait au bout de son épaule. Il ne pouvait rien en tiré...

Alerté par les bruits que faisait le blandinet, l'apprenti bookman se tut. Il se retourna. Son unique oeil semblait perçer l'obscurité ambiante. Lavi s'avança vers Allen. Ce dernier sur ses gardes serra son poing valide. Mais que peut on faire avec une seule main alors que l'adversaire en a deux ?

Dès qu'il fut devant le maudit, le roux lui attrappa une mèche de cheveux et lui asséna un puissant coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Allen se plia de douleur et retomba à genoux.

-Ne te mèles pas de ça, murmura Lavi, c'est entre Yuu et moi...

Puis il se détourna d'Allen et reporta son attention sur le japonais.

-Bon, Yuu-chan, assez plaisanté...

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Lavi. Passons aux choses sérieuses !

Et sans plus attendre, Kanda bondit vers Lavi, la lame de son katana en premier. Le roux visiblement étonné de cette brusque attaque, ne bougea pas immédiatement mais réussi à l'esquiver de peu. Kanda se redressa et renouvella une offensive. Encore, le borgne dû reculer. A l'assaut qui suivit, Mugen fendit l'air avec plus de force, avec plus de précision...Mais Lavi ne pouvait pas se défendre tant les coups se profilait. Il ne pouvait que parer. Bientôt, l'apprenti Bookman fut acculé contre le mur. Kanda leva son katana pour donner le coup fatale à Lavi mais il perdit l'équilibre et vacilla. Lavi saisit l'occasion. Il prit appuie sur la paroi et propulsa ses pieds dans les côtes de son adversaire. Celui-ci fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Lavi balança son maillet au dessus de sa tête et les sceaux apparurent.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux faire que ça ?, sourit le roux.

Et avant que Kanda n'ait put se redresser il activa le Tourbillon de foudre.(si ! si ! Ça existe)

L'attaque chargée d'electricité frappa le japonais. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur dans un vacarme de grésillements. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour de lui. Lavi s'approcha du brun parcouru de soubre-saut.

Puis, lorsque la fumée se dissipa, c'était un corps noirci et électrocuté qui se tenait aux pieds de l'apprenti Bookman.

-Je t'aimais Yuu..., murmura t-il,...plus que tout...Mais c'est toi, qui m'a obligé !

Et il frappa de toutes ses forces le japonais. Le maillet géant fracassa l'abdomen de l'adversaire, détruisant côtes et os, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Il essaya de se bouger mais c'était peine perdu, déjà que respirer le faisait affreusement souffrir...

-ALLEN !, rugit Lavi, CETTE AFFAIRE NE TE CONSERNE PAS !

Le blandinet ne put répondre : il se vidait peu à peu de son sang.

-TU LE SAVAIT ALORS POURQUOI T'ES TU INTERPOSE ?, hurla le roux.

-P...pa-parce...que...j-je l'aime..., dit le maudit dans un souffle.

Les doigts de l'apprenti Bookman se resserèrent autour de son innocence. Il se dirigea vers Allen, mais une main attrappa son pied.

-C'est moi ton adversaire, Baka Usagi..., fit Kanda.

Le dit-Baka Usagi se retourna, deux grands yeux bleu-nuit le fixait. La couche de cendre sur le corps du brun s'effrita et rejoignit le sol.

-...et je suis toujours apte à combattre !

Kanda sourit. Le même sourire que lorsqu'il se battait. Lavi grimaça une expression mi-surprise, mi-effroi. Il avait souvent vu ce sourire sur les lèvres du japonais, quand ils étaient ensemble en mission. Et le roux savait que le brun n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui.

À peine eut il finit son petit dianostic que Kanda avait déjà saisi son katana et se jetait sur lui. Lavi para de son maillet la lame et l'immobilisa. Du sang coula des blessures du japonais.

-C'est finit Yuu, susurra l'apprenti Bookman. À ce train là tu ne résisteras pas très longtemps.

-En effet, Lavi, c'est fini...mais pas pour moi !

Lavi ne put pas analyser la situation que la lame du katana s'enfonça dans son ventre. Un flot de sang jaillit de la bouche du borgne.

-Co...mment...?, murmura t-il.

Il avait pourtant bloqué Mugen alors d'où venait cette arme ? Kanda répondit à sa question.

-L'illusion des deux sabres...

Le corps de Lavi tomba en arrière et s'abbatit sur le sol. Son souffle n'était pas court mais calme, presque serein. Il referma ses doigts sur le bas du pantalon de Kanda, le colorant de rouge. Le roux lui adressa un dernier regard. Le regard de Lavi, l'imbécile heureux. Et son unique paupière se ferma...pour toujours.

Kanda resta immobile, silencieux. Seul la respiration saccadée d'Allen se faisait entendre.

Soudain, quelqu'un apparu à l'embassure de la porte. Kanda n'y prêta aucune attention.

-L...L-Lavi..., gémit le nouvel arrivant.

Et il se jeta sur le roux et se mit à pleurer à chaude larme.

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué, Bookman, dit Kanda.

Le vieillard ne répondit rien, gémissant sur le cadavre de son petit-fils.

Le japonais s'apprêta à sortir quand une voix l'arrêta :

-K-Kanda ! Restes...Tu dois allé à l'infirmerie...

Le brun se retourna vers un Allen Walker agonisant.

-T'as gueule Moyashi ! J'ai pas besion d'aide et surtout pas de la tienne !

Et il partit. Allen resta interdit quelques instants, puis s'évanoui. Une larme perla au coin de son oeil rouge. La dure réalité venait de lui exploser à la figure, le faisant tomber de haut :

Le véritable Yuu Kanda était enfin de retour et il ne l'aimait plus...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Road :Ouf, fini juste avant de partir

Edyuu :...Bon maintenant, je vais m'attaquer au dernier chapitre !

Lavi, Allen, Kanda *avec un air de déprimé*:...courage, on est tous avec toi...


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre : **Le Ciel du Néant.

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Yullen ; Lavyuu

**Rating :** M, le deuxième lemon !

**Résumé :** Suite de 'Les larmes sont semblables à la neige'.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

Le réfectoire était bondé. Toutes les tables étaient prises et les mets préparés par Jerry abondaient. Les discussions allaient de bons train. Pourtant l'ambiance habituelle n'était pas là. Kanda avait retrouvé la mémoire, Allen son appétit, Lenalee son sourire...Et Lavi ?

Le lapin roux n'avait-il rien eu ? A vrai dire, ce joyeux imbécile était parti, il y a trois mois. Trois longs mois où le borgne s'était enfui vers un monde meilleur. Bookman aussi n'était plus là. Après l'incinération de son petit-fils, il avait quitté la congrégation de l'Ombre pour une nouvelle guerre.

Mais Lavi avait beau être parti, son rire cristallin résonnait toujours entre les murs de la citadelle des exorcistes.

...Souvenirs...

Soudain, la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit et un blandinet caractéristique entra dans la salle à manger. Il commanda un gagantiesque repas et s'assit, son plateau en main, à la table où se trouvait ses amis. Sa venu n'avait en aucun point fait trembler la jovialité présente. Jovialité plutôt tendue, d'ailleurs.

Allen leva le nez de ses assiettes et parcouru ses amis du regard. Lenalee, Miranda et Krory le fixait en silence. La jeune fille chinoise lui fit son plus beau sourire :

-Tu vas bien Allen-kun ?

-Ca va, dit-il en rougissant, Je suis complètement rétablit mais l'infirmière veut me garder encore quelques jours...

Le maudit et les autres attendirent la boutarde qui allait jaillir. Mais rien ne vint. Ils se tournèrent vers l'extrémité de la table. Personne, Lavi n'était pas là. Hébétés, ils se regardèrent. Un léger vent tendu s'insinua entre eux. Et c'est dans un silence irréprochable que la fin du déjeuner se termina.

Allen et sa petite troupe marchait. Ils marchaient d'un même pas, la tête basse. Puis, Miranda posa une main sur l'épaule du maudit. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'allemande.

-Allen-kun, demanda la jeune femme, Comment ça se passe avec Kanda ?

Allen stoppa net. Son visage s'assombrit. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, et fit un pas en arrière.

-J-je...Je re-reviens, babultia-t-il.

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

-Miranda, soupira Lenalee, tu aurais pu éviter ce genre de question.

-Pourquoi, s'enquit Krory.

-Parce que depuis trois mois, Kanda rejète Allen. J'aurai dû vous le dire après votre réveil. Il c'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant votre sommeil.

-Désolééééé !, cria Miranda. Je ne m'hérite pas de vivre.

Elle se précipita vers une fenêtre ouverte et elle sauta sur le rebors de pierre.

-Non ! Mademoiselle Mianda !, hurla le vampire.

Il attrappa un pan de la robe de la jeune femme, cherchant désespérement à la faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Lenalee alla au secours de Krory, maudissant toutes les allemandes suicidaires et exorcistes.

XoXoXoX

POV Allen :

Je cours. Et si je le fait c'est pour fuir et oublier. Oublier cette lance qui vient transpercer mon coeur. Oublier cet amour perdu encore une fois.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Miranda me rappelle tout ça ? Toute cette douleur...ce déchirement qui m'attire peu à peu vers le fond.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je les essuyent d'un revers de manche.

Toutes les fois où j'ai rêvé que tu reviendrais. J'ai espéré et pourtant à chaque fois que je me réveillais, tu n'étais pas là. Comment arriverai-je encore à pleurer ? Alors que j'ai perdu tout bonheur lorsque tu t'es éloigné de moi.

Je n'arrive plus à contenir mes sanglots et l'eau salée dégouline de mon menton.

J'ai tellement mal...

J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal plaqué contre un mur. J'ai l'impression, que tu t'amuses de mon désespoir. Que je ne suis plus rien pour toi. Peut-être même n'ai-je été rien pour toi...

FIN POV Allen

Soudain, un bruit de pas attira l'attention du blandinet. Reever et trois membres scientifiques arrivaient du côté opposé.

Allen se raidit. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient ainsi. Il chercha du regard une cachette et ouvrit la porte d'une chambre au hazard. Il l'a refema sans bruit. Le maudit s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il respira profondement pour se calmer mais les larmes coulaient toujours autant. Il se recroquevilla et sanglota de plus bel. Timcampy se posa sur sa tête repliant ses ailes sur se cheveux pour le réconforter.

Aucun des deux ne s'aperçu pas qu'Allen pleurait sur un plancher qui n'était pas le sien.

XoXoXoX

Kanda revenait d'un entraînement quotidien. Cette fois-ci, pas de lapin attardé pour l'embêter - puisqu'il était mort- mais par un macaque mentalement déséquilibré...Celui-ci sautait tout autour du japonais en poussant des cris digne d'un porc en plein orgasme -je n'ai rien contre les cochons je vous jure.

-Dites ! Dites ! Kanda-sempaï ! Est-ce que vous m'appredrez le kendo ? Alors dites !

Kanda grimaça une expression de dégout. Comment apprendre à un gros tas de merde comme Chaoji les bases des arts du combats ? Impossible !

Le kendoka essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à l'oran-outang qui bondissait à ses côtés -je n'ai rien non plus contre les grands singes. Mais à quoi penser ? À quelque chose de doux, de chaud et de tendre ? A peine eut il fait l'opération que son esprit se porta aussitôt vers un certain blandinet nommé Allen Walker.

Kanda se donna une claque mentale. Non ! Il ne devait plus rien espérer de lui ! Il l'avait suffisament fait souffrir. C'était fini, un point final !

-Je ferai tout se que vous voudrez Kanda-sempaï ! Et si vous me le demandez, je ferai même un strip-tease !

Le dernier mot remis tout de suite Kanda sur Terre. Il dévisagea le chinois. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, de mauvaise intentions, pour notre pauvre japonais, peintes sur le visage.

Kanda se recula pour mettre de la distance entre eux et couru comme un dératé vers sa chambre. Malheureusement, Chaoji c'était jeté à sa poursuite.

-Kanda-sempaï !

-Laisses-moi ! Je veux pas crever en te voyant à poil !

Ils croisèrent Lenalee et Kroky qui s'arcboutaient à sauver Miranda d'une nouvelle tentative de suicide, ainsi qu'une poingnée de scientifique. Tous se retournèrent vers le curieux duo qui passa en coup de vent.

-Kanda-sempaï !

Mais le conserné ne répondit pas, la porte de sa chambre était en vue. Il accélé kendoka se jeta sur la poignée mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

-Kanda-sempaï ! Attendez !

Kanda rééssaya d'actionner la porte, échec nouveau. Chaoji était juste derrière lui quand il eut l'idée de donner un grand coup dans la paroi en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Kanda s'engouffra, referma la porte, mit le verrou et donna deux tours de clé. Le macaque se prit la porte en pleine poire, faisant trembler les murs.

Kanda se recula lentement, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec les idiots. Mais visiblement, le singe était en manque d'inspiration car il entendit des pas s'éloigner.

C'est alors, qu'il se retrouva par terre. Il maudit le truc moue qui se trouvait en travers du plancher sauf que ... le truc en question l'était déjà.

-Al...Moyashi ! Qu'est que tu fais là ?

Le blandinet se jeta sur l'asiatique, le plaquant par terre. Le premier réflexe de ce dernier aurait été d'embrasser langoureusement l'homme qu'il aimait mais, non, il le repoussa lentement. Allen leva alors vers lui un visage envahit par les larmes.

-Pourquoi...Kanda...Pourquoi ?

Le kendoka ne répondit pas. Le maudit le supplia du regard.

-Ca ne peut pas se finir de cette manière !

-En effet, car rien n'a commencé, murmura le kendoka.

Allen resta muet quelques instants, puis, se mit à trembler. Dès ce moment, Kanda sut que c'était la phrase en trop. Le maudit le saisit par le col.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Je sais, c'était sensé être le dernier chapitre, je ne pourrai pas poster avant un bout de temps alors j'ai voulu mettre ce que j'avais déjà fait. Désolé !


	14. Chapter 13

Le Ciel du Néant, dernier chapitre

Voici la fin de cette fic (pas trop tôt) Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le post désolée. J'espère que cela vous plaira

Kanda s'avança lentement vers le blandinet. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air de défi. Là, avec douceur, le japonais déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Un contact bien timide pour tout se qu'ils avaient vécu, mais le brun avait rougi à ce baiser : il avait oublié à quel point les lèvres d'Allen étaient tendres. Puis, il s'écarta, détournant le regard à la vue des joues rouge pivoine du maudit.

-…Kanda…t-tu m'as embrassé ?, bégaya Allen mi surpris, mi effrayé. Surpris de regoûter du Yuu Kanda, effrayé de la réponse qui allait suivre.

-Oui, fit simplement Kanda.

Et sans cri égard, l'anglais se jeta sur le japonais. Ce dernier émit un cri de surprise qui se mua en plaisir lorsque la langue d'Allen alla à la découverte de son cou.

-M…Moyashi…, gémis t-il. Mais le concerné ne fit guère attention à l'appel de son amant. Kanda se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

La main du Moyashi glissa sous la chemise blanche du brun, remontant vers le haut. Il lécha sa clavicule. Comme aucun bruit ne sortait de la bouche de Yuu, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Kanda ne put retenir ses cris lorsque les doigts du blandinet caressèrent ses tétons. Il tenta de repousser l'adolescent mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêcha, et sa main se perdit dans les mèches immaculées. Comprenant cela comme un signe affirmatif, le maudit enleva complètement le vêtement de son partenaire et passa de longues traînées brûlantes sur son torse. Parfois, il arrachait des petits cris de plaisir à Kanda lorsqu'il pinçait ses petits bouts de chair durcie.

Yuu était comme hypnotisé. Ses gémissements ne pouvaient plus être contenus et poussaient Allen à continuer. Celui-ci déboutonna le pantalon et mit une main dans le sous-vêtement de son amant. Kanda poussa un cri de surprise mais son sexe le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il ôta son pantalon et son boxer ainsi que celui d'Allen. Ce dernier s'empressa de coller leur bassin, collant par la même occasion leur verge tendue. L'aîné bougea contre son cadet. Le couple ondula l'un contre l'autre gémissant en parfait accord, mais l'anglais stoppa brusquement ce moment intense. Le kendoka grogna de contrariété. Il prit Allen à bras le corps et le porta sur son lit, se plaçant en position dominante. Et sans plus attendre, le japonais prit en bouche le sexe du blandinet.

Allen ne pouvait que se laisser faire, gémissant sans retenu contrairement à Kanda. Il se cambra soudain sous l'effet de la langue qui s'entourait, léchait, sur toute la longueur de son pénis tendu. Soudain, les doigts du symbiotique se refermèrent violement sur la chevelure de jais.

-…K-Kanda, j-je vais…

Le jeune homme n'en attendait pas plus et passa un dernier coup de langue sur le gland de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se déversa aussitôt dans sa bouche. Kanda avala toute la substance blanchâtre. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, Allen l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa, happant par la même occasion le reste de sperme sur les lèvres de son amant. D'un coup d'épaule, il fit retourner Kanda à la place de dominé. La langue du brun se mêla à sa jumelle et il s'enchaîna une danse merveilleuse amoureuse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Allen mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et les suça allègrement. Puis, quand ils furent suffisamment mouillés, le blandinet les dirigea l'antre de Yuu mais quand il introduit le premier, le japonais se braqua, se resserrant sur la phalange d'Allen. Celui-ci alerté chercha à comprendre mais, l'aîné avait enfoui son visage dan son cou, l'enlaçant en tremblant. Le symbiotique posa son autre main sur le dos de l'être aimé pour le rassurer. Il décela, soudainement, un sanglot.

C'était la première fois que le maudit voyait Kanda dans cet état.

…Non, ce n'était pas la première fois ! Il l'avait déjà vu, petite forme sanglotante et recroquevillée dans son lit. C'était le matin de la nuit où Lavi l'avait…

Le visage du blandinet se rembrunit…En fait il n'était pas mieux que le roux. L'apprenti Bookman avait raison, il n'était pas le seul à faire souffrir Yuu.

Allen retira son doigt de Kanda. Le japonais se calma peu à peu. Il repris un souffle régulier et leva la tête vers Allen, mais le blandinet avait tourné la tête. Yuu le prit contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Excuse-moi, lui chochuta t-il a l'oreille.

Allen ne répondit rien, il se leva lentement. Voyant, que son amant allait reprendre ses habits et sortir de la chambre, Kanda le saisit par le bras et le plaqua sur le matelas. Allen surpris ne compris pas tout de suite la situation mais lorsque le brun l'embrassa sauvagement, il se laissa faire. Puis, le besoin de respirer se fit sentir, Allen prit la verge de son amant et lui infligea une légère pression. Le sexe se durcit davantage. Le blandinet redressa ses yeux vers les orbes bleu foncé de Yuu. Il y avait de la tendresse et du désir dans chacun de leur regard.

Ils devaient passer à l'acte, maintenant ou jamais !

Allen poussa Kanda sur les genoux et, à la surprise du brun, se souleva pour s'empaler sur son érection. Le maudit poussa un long gémissement de douleur. Malgré le plaisir, Yuu voulu se dégager de peur de lui faire encore plus mal, mais l'adolescent lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Kanda mit se mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner son amant. Ce dernier bougea alors se soulevant et retombant sur le sexe de l'aîné. D'abord lentement et de plus en plus vite.

La chambre était emplie des cris des deux hommes. Les cheveux blancs et les longues mèches noires volaient en tous sens. Le tableau parfait de l'érotisme à l'état pur.

Soudain, un hurlement sortit des entrailles d'Allen. La verge dressée venait de frapper sa prostate. Le kendoka grogna de plaisance.

Kanda ressentait le plaisir du maudit. Il ressentait son bonheur, sa peur d'être à nouveau seul…et il savait aussi qu'il partageait aussi ses sentiments. Il ne faisait plus qu'un seul être.

Enfin…

Kanda et Allen finirent en un même cri. Le kendoka épuisé se laissa glisser sur le côté et sortit du corps de son amant. Amant qui se pelotonna sur son torse. Ils se regardèrent longuement, reprenant leur souffle. Allen brisa le silence.

- J'ai cru que tout allait revenir comme avant, murmura t-il.

- Non plus rien ne sera comme avant désormais.

Et Yuu saisit les lèvres de l'adolescent, les embrassant avec douceur. Le jeune garçon passa ses bras autour du corps de l'être aimé et ils sombrèrent dans le royaume de Morphée.

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un golem doré fixait le ciel. Un ciel bleu comme on en avait jamais vu des plus pur…

FIN

PS : je ne croit pouvoir terminer Double Monster, je vais arrêter les fics. Peut-être un jour...


End file.
